Not so innocent
by LCarter12
Summary: Bella moves to forks to live with her dad but she is a new and improved Bella.
1. Goodbye Phoenix

Author's Note: Hi mi name is B. And I wanted to apologize again about my story "The Real Me" chapters 2 && 3 for not having paragraphs. I'm sorry I didn't fix it sooner! I promise it won't happen again lol! But yes this story your about to read is called "Not so Innocent". I got tired of Bella being all spineless. I REALLY got tired of her crying and letting Edward telling her what to do and what not to do! I mean come on Bella use your boobs Lol. But for real Bella should have make him jealous or something god who lets someone controls them like a pet?? I mean I know she loves him but damn draw a line somewhere don't be a bitch!! Anyway, I hope you like that story ENJOY!!!!

**Disclaimer: I owner nothing but my story plot!!! All characters belong to Meyer. Gucci and other clothing/shoe designs that are named in this story belong to the designer NOT ME!!!!**

Introduction

Hi I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. I'm 17 yr old and a junior in high school. My mother and father got divorced when I was very young. My mom is the CEO of her own clothing line Gucci. And if you haven't figured it out by now yes we're filthy rich. And my dad is a big time lawyer and CEO of his own Law Corporation and he lives in Forks WA. Forks WA is a small rainy town where the sun never shines and everything is green. **Ugh!** According to my mom my father thinks its time I come to leave with him for a while. He asked me plenty of times before but I refused. But now it seems like I have no choice so here goes nothing! Good-bye sun hello rain!

Chapter 1 Good-bye Phoenix

I kissed and hugged my mom good-bye before getting on my private jet.

"Oh my god honey I'm going to miss you SO MUCH!!" my mom said through her tears

"I know mom I'm really going to miss you too!" I choked out

We hugged one last time and she told me I didn't have to go but I told her its time I get to know Charlie better and she smiled.

"Honey don't forget that you can come back if you don't like it there."

"I know mom." I said with a chuckle with tears still coming down my face.

She wiped them away and kissed my cheek. And with that we waved good-bye and I got on the jet.

The flight wasn't to long just a couple of hours. I thought about my friends I as leaving behind in Phoenix. I also thought about the people I would soon meet in Forks. But must of all I thought about how it would go with Charlie. I mean I know he's my dad and all but I don't like calling him dad. I never really see the man. There were just the awkward phone calls 3 or four times a month. My dad is a great guy and all but I know it is going to be kind of awkward because we don't know much about each other hopefully not to awkward. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I was told that we were about to land. We've just landed bring on the rain.

**So what do think so far??? Please let me know!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	2. Meeting Jacob Black

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like the story! Add Kyla713 as favorite author and story!!! Her story "The Office" is addictive!!! But please add bitch-we-slap as your favorite when my bestie and I upload it! Love you guys. Please ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my story plot!**

Chapter 2 Meeting Jacob black

I got off the jet thanking god that it wasn't raining hard just sprinkling. I turned to my left to see a tall guy with long black hair, dark skin and a muscular body starring at me with his mouth hanging open. I looked all around me but saw no Charlie. The guy had on a black t-shirt that clung to his muscular chest, blue jeans and black sneakers. I had to admit he was pretty hot.

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan. Where's Charlie?" I asked sweetly with a polite smile

He was still starring at me with a dazed looked on his face and I gave him a sexy smirk.

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan. I'm Charlie Swan's daughter. Do you know where he is?" I said sweetly again with a sexy smile

"Um. I'm Jacob Black and Charlie asked me to come pick you up." He said with the dazed look still on his face

"Oh. Okay that's cool. Just let me get my bags." I said turning around walking back.

He started to walk behind me and when he seen my bags I chuckled at his expression.

"Are you okay?" I asked taking to hide my laughter

"Uh. Yeah . Its just wow." He replied and I burst out laughing

"You have enough bags here to start your own mall ." he said with a grin

I didn't reply I just picked up 3 bags in each hand and headed for the limo. For the record I have more bags being flown over. I heard him call after me asking were the bags to heavy and I snorted.

"I may be small but I have many talents." I said chuckling

"I see." He said amazed

"Were you expecting me to just watch you?" I asked curious

"Well, don't get mad but yes." He replied looking at the ground

I turned to him and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "By helping you I get a closer view of that nice ass of yours."

I pulled back biting my bottom lip. I looked down at his cock and licked my lips then turned away to go get more bags. He just stood there with his eyes wide with shock. He quickly snapped out of it and followed me.

"So you're a naughty little rich girl huh?" he asked his eyes still wider than normal

"You have no idea but I'm willing to show you."I said seductively and bent over in front of him. My ass brushed against his hard cock and he tried to suppress a groan with no luck. I chuckled and started back to the limo with more bags. Soon we had all the bags in the trunk of the limo and Jacob and I got in. I sat in the limo and crossed my legs because I had on a short Gucci jean skirt compete with a light blue tank top and of course Gucci heels. Jacob sat across from me studying my face while I looked out the window. Minutes ticked by before we started moving.

"So was I what you expected?"I asked turning to look at Jacob

"No actually I was expecting a spoiled, bossy rich brat that would look down on those who aren't rich like me." He replied

"You know I can be a spoil brat sometimes but when I start being one spank me please." I said biting my lip looking up through my lashes.

"I might take you up on that" He said with a grin "And I must say its kind of a shock that your flirting with me you know I middle class boy" he said

My face begun to turn red and my fist balled up. I looked at him a long minute before continuing.

"Look Jacob I'm not all about money so I don't care if your rich, middle class or poor. I honestly don't give a shit" I replied rolling my eyes

He looked at me with a look of disbelief but when he was about to respond we stooped and Charlie opened my door. He looked at me with a loving and welcoming smile and hugged me.

So what do you think??? PLEASE REVIEW!!! 3


	3. First Day at Forks Boarding School

_A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like the story! Thanks to Selentis-neko for being the first one to story alert this story! Love ya! _

Chapter 3 First day at Forks Boarding School

After my dad hugged me he shook Jacob's hand then Charlie and I went in the house. He showed me my room and we talked about how my life's been. He told me about the high school I'll be attending. Of course I should've known it was a private school. I knew it didn't matter if I begged no more public school for me. I was lucky to get Renee to let me attend public school in phoenix. After we finished dinner and chatting I took a shower then went to bed.

**The next day**

I woke up and brushed my teeth, washed my face and did all my other morning things. I picked out a midnight blue Gucci knee length dress with a v neck. Black Gucci hells with my black coach handbag. I curled my hair into soft curls and put on light make up and diamond earrings with a matching necklace. When I arrived in the school parking lot I saw everyone eyeing my midnight blue lamborgeni. After I parked I put on some clear lip gloss then stepped out my car. I looked around to see all the guys mouths drop to the ground and I chuckled. As I begun walking to the main office someone grabbed me from behind and whispered "Hey there beautiful I'm Edward Cullen".

I turned around to see the most beautiful creature I've seen in my life. He had the most perfect pair of green eyes I've ever seen, bronze hair and a perfect jaw line not to mention the perfect hot body. He has I face of an angel and body of a god. **"DAMN!!!!"**

"Hi Edward I'm Bella Swan." I replied looking at him then pretended to check out a blonde boy with a baby face then looked back at Edward when he cleared his throat.

"Who's he?" I asked not even caring.

Edward looked at him then frowned before responding.

"That's Mike Newton." He said in a voice of disgust.

I looked at Mike and gave him my sexiest fuck me face biting my bottom lip and Edward put his hand under my chin to make me face at him.

"Cute." He said with a smirk

I leaned closer and whispered in his ear "Tell me something a don't know." in my sexy voice then turned to walk and he smacked my ass. I turned around to look at him with a sexy smile.

"Mr. Cullen I hope you'll be able to finish what you just started." I said in a innocent voice and rubbed my hand against his cock while biting my bottom lip. His eyes went wide in shock and I turned to leave.

"Oh I intend to do more than that Ms .Swan." he replied in a low husky voice.

As I walked away I noticed all eyes were on me. When I enter the office the lady at the front desk looked eager. I guess she was eager to see Charlie Swan's daughter. She had red hair and she was wearing an ancient blouse and skirt and wore thick glasses.

"Hi I'm Isabella swan. I'm new here." I said sweetly knowing she already knew who I was.

"Hi Isabella I'm Ms. Cope and here are your classes and a map." She said with a smile

"Thank you so much Ms. Cope. Have a nice day!" I said sweetly returning her smile

I walked out the office looking at my classes and bumped into someone who felt like a brick wall. God I swear I got a bruise on my shoulder just now.

"Sorry!" I said not bothering to look up at the brick wall.

I continued walking still looked at my classes and the map when I hit the brick wall again. This time I look up to see who it was. It was I very cute build guy with curly brown hair and dimples.

"Sorry." I said sweetly

"No its my fault." A smile spread across his face before continuing "so you must be Isabella Swan the new girl I'm hearing about."

"Bella." I corrected

"Well nice to meet you Bella." He said in a sexy voice

Before I could respond Edward and a dirty blonde showed up by his sides. I looked at the blonde then back at the cute build guy. But before he could answer the blonde responded.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock." He said in a seductive voice

"Nice to meet you Jasper. I'm Bella Swan." I said in an innocent yet sexy voice

He gasped and I gave him a sexy smile and kissed him on the lips then winked. His eyes widen and his mouth was now hanging open. I looked back at the build guy and gave him a sexy smile. **Ha ha ha. This is gonna be fun. They think they can play " THE" player. They are obviously players . I can tell by how all the girls are throwing me death glares.** I thought

"And you are?" I repeat in my sexy voice

"Emmett McCarty." He said seductively again

"Nice to meet you Emmett." I said biting my bottom lip

"See you later Jasper, Emmett and Edward." I said in a innocent voice after the bell rang.

My first four classes went by quickly and now its time for lunch. I walked in the lunch room and all eyes were on me. As I walked by a table in the corner a hyper little pixie girl with short spiky hair jumped in front of me bouncing up and down. I raised an brow at the hyper pixie.

"OMG hi Bella your finally here." She said in an excited voice

"Um… Yeah… Hi. You are?" I asked while circling my hand in the air.

"I'm Alice Brandon." She said still excited

"Hi Alice nice to meet you." I said trying to step around the pixie but she wasn't having it.

"I want you to meet my best friend Rose." She said

"OoooKay." I said uncertain

She pulled me over to the table in the corner where a beautiful blonde was sitting.

"Rose, this is Bella Swan." Alice said still excited

"Um.. Hi, nice to meet you." I said sweetly

"Nice to meet you too." Rose said

After her eyes dropped to my dress then her mouth dropped open.

**Oh god time to tell about Renee.** I thought

"Where did you get that dress? The owner of Gucci Renee only made one and that was for her daughter." Rose stated in disbelief

"Um. Renee is my mother." I said taking a step back

Rose's eyes pop out of her head then she opened the magazine and started flipping there the pages. When she got to the page with me and Renee she gasped.

"OH MY GOD!!!! IT IS YOU!!!!" Rose screamed

"Um… Yes the one and only." I said calmly

Everyone in the lunch room was starring at us.

I waved at a shocked Rose and Alice then went to the lunch line to buy food. I sat down with my food at a table in the far corner then picked up my pizza and suddenly Edward sat in front of me. I took a bite of my pizza chewing slowly looking at the Greek god in front of me.

"What was that about?" Edward asked

"Rose found out that Renee the owner of Gucci is my mother." I said taking another bit and watching Edward's eyes widen.

"Seriously? " he asked

"As a heart attack." I said

"Wow." Was all he said

"Yeah. So, what do you want ?"

"You." He said with a smirk

"Who doesn't." I replied chuckling

" the question is who do you want." He replied grabbing my pizza and taking a bite

"Well, I want Mike Newton at the moment." I said

He stopped chewing, put the pizza down then got out of his seat. Then he picked me up and sat in my chair pulling me into his lap. I wiggled and started back eating my pizza then I felt his cock get hard and I moaned.

"You like that huh?" he asked in a husky voice

He wiggled as I answered causing me to moan again.

"Fuck yes." I moaned

"You-3, Me-1" he said

"Un huh"

"Can I have your number?" he asked

"Haha. You have to show your worthy first." I replied with a chuckle

He was about to respond but the bell rang. I walked in biology class with all eyes on me once again. I handed the teacher my slip and he marked it after pointing to the only empty seat beside Cullen. I flipped my hair then walked and sat down in my assigned seat. I put my hand on Edward's inner thigh and stated to message it. He stiffened and his cock got hard again. The teacher told us we were watching a movie today.

And as soon as the lights went out Edward pulled my chair closer to his and put my leg on his knee. Then he moved my lace panties out the way and stuck three fingers in me. I leaned over to his shoulder and bit down. He groaned with the pleasure of the pain which everyone heard. I shook with silent laughter and Edward removed his fingers causing me to growl.

And he just smiled that stupid yet adorable crooked smile. I unbutton and unzip his pants and took his cock out from his boxers. I looked back at his face for the first time and motioned him to slide his chair back a bit and his eyes were bigger than saucers, I just smiled. After he slide back I squeeze his cock and started to stroke him slowly. He started to buck his hips and moaned my name loudly and the people behind us started laughing and I joined in causing Edward to hiss at me.

"You fucking tease." He whispered in my ear his voice dripping with sex

Oh god if I don't stop now I'm going to be fingering myself half of the night thinking about this guy. I released Edward from my hand when the teacher stood up to turn on the lights. I quickly kissed Edward before the lights came on. When the lights came on he was looking at me with hungry eyes and I looked away before I lost all control. The bell rang shortly after and I stood up and started gathering my things then all of a sudden I felt Edward's hard cock pressed against me causing me to moan.

" You're going to pay for that." He said grinding his huge erection into my ass

I turned around so I was facing him and pressed my lips to his ear and moaned.

"I hope you make me pay by fucking me senseless." I growled out

He groaned and we went our separate ways. Gym went by quickly. I was alone in the girl's locker room when I felt someone pressed their hard cock against my ass.

"Hmmmm.. Those blue lacy panties give me some serious wood." Edward said hius voice dripping with sex

"Edward." I moaned

"Yes?" he said in that sexy husky voice

I turned around and smacked him against the lockers then nipped, kissed and licked at her delicious neck.

"I'm not your whore." I said pulling away and started getting dressed

"Bella I—" he started but was cut off

"Fuck off Cullen!" I said walling out the locker room leaving him in shock


	4. Jealousy & Tears

Disclaimer: I know nothing!

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone were reviewed && encouraged this story! I said I would update today 6/11/09 so here you go! ENJOY! By the way go by my profile and check out my story "The Real Me". ; )

Chapter 4 Jealousy && Tears

I can't believe Edward thought I would be that easy. Ha ha, guess I showed him. For the last 4 months Edward and I have been playing this little tease girl. Edward tries to use his groupies to make my jealous but, honestly I don't give a damn about his groupies shit I know he wants me. I mean who doesn't. I'm not conceited I just know I'm the shit. So far the game is tied but, I'm going to break him down to his knees. After tonight Edward will never look at me the same.

Edward and I were walking down the empty hallway when I decided to put my plan in motion. I pushed him against the lockers and started sucking on his bottom lip then his neck.

"Cullen, would you like to come to my house tonight?" I asked still sucking on his neck

"For…..?" he asked

"Edward, don't play dumb you know I want you." I said in my sexy voice

"How do I know your not just going to tease me?" he asked

"Cullen, if I don't have sex tonight I'm going to go crazy." I replied

"What made you crack?" he asked **Cocky bastard**

"The jeans you have on show off your ass perfectly." I groaned before continuing "And fuck me I don't have it in me to walk away for your hard cock anymore. Cullen tonight I want you to fuck me senseless." I moaned the last part

He just stared at me with wide eyes so I continued.

"Cullen, don't hold back. I like it rough. I like getting my hair pulled and my ass smacked."

His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head and roll on the floor.

"Look Cullen just be there." I said sucking on his bottom lip slowly causing him to moan

"Swan, you know I'll be there." He said huskily.

"Good, lets get to bio." I said my voice dripping with sex

"Okay." He said smacking my ass

"Cullen." I moaned "If you keep that up we'll end up having sex in the janitor's closet."

"Swan, I like when your horny."

"Shut up, Cullen." I giggled

We walked in bio late and everyone stared. Luckily the teacher had stepped out. As I walked to my seat Mike Newton walked over to Edward and I's lab table.

"So, Bella I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me." Mike said sounding hopeful

I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I answered.

"Sure Mike, I would love to." I said sweetly flashing him a dazzling smile

"Okay. I'll give you my number after class." He said with a goofy grin on his face

"That sounds great but, that might not be all I want." I said biting my bottom lip looking at his cock

I fought the urge to laugh when his eyes widen.

"You can have whatever you like." He said huskily

"I might take you up on that." I said licking my lips then winked at him

"Hope so." He said before walking back to his lab table

Soon after the teacher came in dragging the old TV and VCR again. Another movie? Oh this is going to be a lot of fun. As soon as the light went out Edward passed me a note.

What the hell, Swan?! Mike Newton? –E

Yes Mike Newton, Cullen. –B

After he read my response he look at me with blazing eyes.

Why have Newton when you can have someone better. –E

Mike Newton is who I want so deal with it. –B

After he read the response he balled the paper in his fist and threw it in the garbage then moved his chair as far from me as the table would allow. I turned t look at him but, he didn't look my way the whole class period.

After class Edward rushed out in a hurry and I ran after him. When I finally caught up with him I realized he was rushing to his Volvo. When he reached it he opened the door to get in but I was already there blocked the entrance.

"What the hell is wrong with you Cullen?" I asked

"Why the hell do you care?" he snapped

"Because you are ignoring me and if you haven't noticed no on ignores Isabella Swan." I stated

"Edward Cullen does!" he snapped again

"Edward Cullen wasn't ignoring me before 4th period."

He took a deep breathe and looked in my eyes.

"Isabella I'm not going to kiss your ass. If you haven't noticed yet I don't need some slutty rich brat hanging around. I can do much better. Remember I'm Edward Mutha Fucking Cullen I can have any girl I want. You are nothing but a slut, Swan."

I looked at him one last time before walking off not looking back. I can't believe he actually said that. I'm not a slut and I may be rich but I'm not a brat but, it still hurts coming from Edward. I decided I'm not going to go to 5th period because my eyes are to red. But what the hell is wrong with him? I've never indicated in any way that I waned Cullen to kiss my ass. Actually I've rarely indicated that to anyone.

Here It is the end of 6th period and I'm still sitting in the restroom crying my eyes out. I got up off the floor and wiped my eyes. I looked in the mirror and I had to admit I looked like shit. I slowly walked out the restroom to my car avoiding attention. Out the corner of my eye I saw Cullen looking at me but I didn't make direct eye contact. Within six feet of my car I heard someone jogging up behind me. I didn't turn around to look to see who it was I just kept walking. I finally made it to my car, but when I opened the door to get in Cullen was blocking my way.

"What's the matter, Swan." He said in a mocking tone

"Nothing, Cullen. Please get out of my way."

"No, Swan tell me what's wrong." He said in the same mocking tone

"Cullen" I said a single tear running down my cheek "Please move I need to get home."

"Why are you crying?"

"Damn it Cullen, Didn't you know slutty rich brats that tell the world to kiss their ass cry to. " I said my voice cracking

"Bella I---"I cut him off

"Get the fuck out of my way so I can get in my damn car Cullen! You wouldn't want my "The world can kiss my ass" attitude to rub off on you. And by the way go with your groupie I don't need this shit. I'm Bella Swan bitch I can have any guy I want. If you haven't already noticed I'm the Mutha Fucking shit. Don't test me Cullen it want end well." I said

The only emotion on his face was shock. Pure Shock. Serves that bastard right! Maybe he really did think I was a slutty rich brat with a "The world can kiss my ass attitude. He slowly moved out of my way and I got into my car and drove off.

When I got home I ate dinner alone, took a shower, then went to sleep. Cullen hunted me in my sleep. What the hell is wrong with me? Shit I'm totally fucking losing it! Why can't I stop thinking about him or just stop fucking crying. Morning came quickly . I got up and did my normal things I do in the morning such as: Brushing my teeth, washing my face, straightening my hair and so on. I put on a black v neckline designer shirt, a red under shirt , dark designer skinny jeans, with black Gucci "Fuck Me" shoes. I grabbed my Gucci purse and keys and went downstairs and found a note from Charlie.

'I will be home late working on a big case. Love, Dad.'

I smiled put down the note and poured myself some orange juice. Soon I was off to the garage. I got in my car and drove to school carefully. I got to school within ten minutes after I parked and I just set in my car for a minute putting on clear lip gloss. I got out and begun to walk to first period but, Edward got in my way. I tried to go around but he wasn't having that.

"Swan, I'm sorry." He sounded like he meant it

"Sorry, Cullen? Your sorry? What the fuck is wrong with you Cullen?" I said

"I was jealousy." He mumbled

"Jealous for what?"

Damn that bell from interrupting our conversation!

"Look Bella, meet me in the parking lot after gym." He said

"Uh huh… Sure, Cullen."

As I walked to 1st period I thought about what he said. Jealous? Why the hell would he be jealous? Shit this day needs to hurry up and end already I'm ready to hear what this bastard has to say! He better have one hell of an explanation for calling me a slut because if he don't I'm going to make his like shitty as Fuck!!!!

Author's Note: I hope you guys liked it! Remember to review! Until next time my lovelies!

----LCarter12


End file.
